


So you better believe it

by Nami



Series: FFXV Twinks&Daddies Weekend 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Noctis doesn’t mind Gladio throwing him around if that happens in the bed – now he has to convince Gladio it’s okay to do it. Easier said than done.





	So you better believe it

**Author's Note:**

> My self-indulgent fill for the Twinks&Daddies weekend, prompt: manhandling. How could I not write Gladnoct to such a wonderful prompt? Betated by lovely catlady1986 @ tumblr
> 
> The title is taken from the song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis: _I don't play around often // When I do I'm a freak // So you better believe I like it rough_. It's a good song :3

Air leaves Noctis’ lungs when Gladio suddenly kicks him down. He hasn’t expected Gladio to move so fast after blocking his attack – after so many years of training with him, Noctis should have already learnt to never assume his Shield would move in predictable way. Gladio trains with Crownsguards and Kingsglaives, and he knows how to surprise his opponents.

The sound of Noctis’ body hitting the mat resonates through the gym. He turns onto his stomach, but before he has a chance to make any more moves, Gladio is already on him, his chest against Noctis’ back. Noctis tries to hit him but Gladio easily catches his arms, thrusting forward. After just a few seconds Noctis is lying flat on the ground with one of his arms tucked under him while his other arm is twisted painfully behind him in Gladio’s grip, the man’s hand squeezing the back of his neck and with Gladio sitting on Noct’s ass. He’s too heavy for Noctis to throw him off.

“I won, princess.” Gladio sounds more breathless than usual and Noctis counts that as success even if he hasn’t managed to beat his Shield. “Do you yield?”

“Not... not yet,” Noctis pants, trying to wiggle his body from Gladio’s hold.

Pain shots through his twisted arm when he tries to move and Gladio squeezes his throat tighter. Clenching his jaw, Noctis tries to ignore the pain but even then he cannot get away. It doesn’t help that Gladio is sitting right on his ass – every time Noctis moves his hips, he feels the hardness of Gladio’s cock pressing against himself. Through the whole week they have had barely time for each other and being so close to Gladio now, feeling his body and smelling his scent, it’s making Noctis long for a different kind of exercise.

“Noct...” Gladio starts warningly, his fingers uncomfortably tight around Noctis’ neck.

Noctis sighs quietly, going limp in Gladio’s hold. He knows better than to fight anymore. Once Gladio has him under himself, Noctis doesn’t stand a chance to run away.

At least not using fair play techniques.

“You know,” Noctis breathes heavily and rolls his hips slowly, _deliberately._ He lets his voice fall to a purr. “Someone would get the wrong idea seeing us like this.” Gladio stiffens and Noctis smiles to himself. _Gotcha_. “My Shield throwing me down and then –”

“Enough,” Gladio growls, letting go of him.

Noct turns onto his back and props himself on his arms, observing how Gladio stomps to the bench to retrieve his towel, obviously annoyed. He is covered in sweat, his black tank top clings to his body just as much as his sweatpants does, accentuating his thighs and ass. Noctis lets himself enjoy that view before speaking:

“You know I wouldn’t mind it.”

“ _I_ would mind it.” Gladio dries his face and neck, barely sparing the younger man a glance. “You’re my prince. I shouldn’t...” He waves his hand in Noctis’ direction and plops down heavily on the bench. “You know, hurt you.”

It takes all of Noctis’ willpower to not roll his eyes. How many times before has he heard that argument? Enough to prepare four different speeches explaining to Gladio why he is wrong. It’s been that many already.

“But you want it.” Noctis stands up, not missing how Gladio’s gaze moves all over his body.

He is dressed in almost too short of shorts and t-shirt on purpose after all. Purposely, he grabs the hem on his shirt to wipe his face off, enjoying how his lover’s eyes stay on his naked skin. He wants Gladio to enjoy his body – after all it’s Gladio who has helped to shape it so well.

“I want it too. What’s the problem?” Noctis walks towards him slowly, looking at his Shield with half-lidded eyes and biting his bottom lip – he knows how much Gladio enjoys it when he makes that face.

“What I want is not always what I can have.”

Noctis sighs inwardly. He has heard that before too. It’s an old argument after all but Noctis is planning to win it tonight.

Everything started about a month or two ago, Noctis has admitted one of his most secret fantasies: for quite awhile he has been enjoying Gladio manhandling him in the gym. He has confessed to his lover about how those little times when Gladio grabs him too tight or has pushed him into the bed with a bit more force than necessary, have been enough for Noctis to cream his pants.

They has been sitting in Noctis’ apartment living room then, Noctis splays comfortably on Gladio’s laps. He still remembers how Gladio has hardened under his ass, how Gladio’s fingers have squeezed his hips almost painfully, how he has whispered in a heated voice “ _tell me more_ ”. The sex that night has been one hell of an athletic event, with Gladio fucking Noctis through a whole range of positions, making the bed move under them yet not even once he has tried to manhandle Noctis the way he has needed it. Noct could feel how much Gladio has _wanted_ to that night, how he has been trembling when Noctis has described it in amazing detail – it still makes him embarrassed to think about it – how he has fantasised of Gladio pushing him down, holding him by the back of his head or holding him up against the wall and taking him, not caring that Noctis doesn’t even have the strength to keep his legs spread.

Gladio wants it. Probably even more than Noctis wants it. But for some reason he has declined Noctis’ every offer to make their fantasies happen.

Gladio’s eyes narrow when Noctis moves closer, but he doesn’t say anything when the prince puts his arms around his shoulders and sinks down to sit on his laps. Gladio’s skin is damp and he smells like sweat and sandalwood – discreetly, Noctis takes a deep breath of that scent. It makes him feel hot, a burning feeling of arousal pools in his belly. He wants nothing more than to latch onto Gladio and lick him all over.

Judging by how Gladio leans closer, his eyes burning, Noctis isn’t the only one affected.

Still, he has to carry out his plan first.

“What if I say you can have it?” Noctis asks, moving his hips over the fast growing hardness in Gladio’s pants. Gladio’s growls, his hands shooting to Noctis’ hips to hold them but he doesn’t stop moving. Noctis leans his face towards Gladio’s, whispering into his ear, his voice sweet like honey. “I know you won’t hurt me. _I_ don’t want you to hurt me. And you’re a good Shield, aren’t you?” A kiss against Gladio’s temple makes him shiver and Noctis lets himself smile. “Such good, strong Shield... my responsible daddy”

“Noctis...” Gladio sounds breathless, Noctis’ name falling from his lips like a prayer.

Noct moves his lips down, kissing the line of Gladio’s jaw, not minding the coarse hair. Playfully, he licks at the older man’s lips while grinding his hips harder against Gladio’s erection. The man groans quietly, tightening his hold on Noctis.

“Stop teasing me.” The look in Gladio’s eyes is an equal mixture of desire and a need to run away. “You don’t –”

“Understand?” Noctis asks. He entwines his fingers in thick brown hair and yanks slightly, making Gladio throw his head back. He uses that opportunity to get his lips onto Gladio’s throat, speaking between licks and kisses. “I understand you are afraid you will hurt me, but I trust you, daddy.” Another shiver followed by a gasp above Noct’s head. “Let’s try it just once... just once and if you really dislike it –”

Noctis moans when Gladio suddenly starts moving his hips, his eyes roll up when Gladio’s clothed erection pushes between his ass-cheeks. He wants so badly to strip, to tear off Gladio’s sweatpants and put his face between lover’s legs, to have that cock sliding all over his face. Noctis begins moving faster, panting against Gladio’s throat. Adrenaline is still running through his body and all he needs right now is for Gladio to throw him onto the ground again, to fuck his face without abandon for losing against him and then to fuck him right in the middle of the gym where everyone could see them any at moment.

“Gladio...” Noctis almost sobs, pressing feverish kisses against Gladio’s throat. “Daddy, just once, please... please...” He doesn't care that he's whining. Noctis can almost  _taste_ how Gladio's resolve is crumbling under him. "Please, daddy..."

Gladio moves his hands to Noctis’ waist, forcing him to stop. His chest is moving rapidly as if he was running and Noctis wants to sob from the sudden lack of stimulation. Has he pushed Gladio too far?

But then he’s moving through the air as if he was a weightless ragdoll. Before Noctis can blink, Gladio has him pinned to the wall behind the bench, his shoulder blades hitting it roughly. Gladio’s eyes are wide open and a little wild, eyebrows furrowed. His forearm is pressed under Noctis’ throat, his other hand holding him by his ass. On instinct, Noctis wraps his legs around the man’s waist.

Gladio presses his hips hard, almost painfully, against Noctis’, grinding their erections.

“You want it so much?” he asks quietly, his voice barely controlled. He’s looking at Noctis with hunger, his body tense and Noctis whimpers in need, unable to control himself. “How can I say ‘no’ to my boy?”

Noctis wants to say that Gladio hasn’t had any problems with telling him ‘no’ the past few weeks but then Gladio is kissing him – hard and deep, practically fucking Noctis’ mouth with his tongue – and Noctis instantly forgets about everything but Gladio’s lips and body against his own. He grabs Gladio by his shoulders, wanting to pulls him closer but Gladio breaks the kiss.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks in a dangerously low voice, making Noctis shiver.

Without waiting for the answer, he pushes Noctis down, onto his knees. He holds Noctis by his hair and pushes his face against the bulge in his pants. Noctis moans again, the pleasure spiking in him. The smell of Gladio’s arousal is so strong he’s salivating and trembling in need.

“Settle down. If you’re good, I’ll think about giving you a reward.” As if to prove a point, he pushes his lover’s face harder against his cock and Noctis mouths at its outline. For a second, Noctis wonders if Gladio could come like this, grinding his erection against his face. “Yes... good boy...” Despite his hard demeanour, Gladio is sounding just as dizzy as Noctis is feeling.

Something in Noctis flares hearing that. He bites the fabric of Gladio’s pants, wanting to yank them down and show Gladio how really good he can be.

When not even ten minutes later Noctis ends in the similar position he and Gladio has finished their practice in – with Noctis on his stomach and Gladio pressing him down and holding him by the back of his head while fucking him with his fingers, Noctis has a moment of clear mindedness to congratulate himself before he melts under Gladio, begging for more.   

Let it be known that the prince of Lucis always gets what he wants.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk with me on my tumblr: [firebyfire](https://firebyfire.tumblr.com)
> 
> Boys didn’t want to cooperate too much and while this is still +18, the next fill will definitely have sex scenes :3


End file.
